Reality
by MagicalWhispers
Summary: Dime Kagome ¿cómo me ves? ¿Cómo un amigo? ¿Un hermano? ¿Un amante? La joven se quedó estática, esperaba todo menos una pregunta de esa clase, si lo que InuYasha deseaba era que compitiera con el tono rojizo de su traje lo estaba logrando y muy bien.


**Reality**

**Advertencia: No apto para menores de dieciocho años, aunque pensándolo bien ¡al carajo las reglas! Adelante y disfruta de la lectura. **

_**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. **_

Un tenue rayo solar se coló por la delicada cortina que cubría la ventana de la pieza de la joven, sin embargo, no logró despertarla de su sueño. Giró su cuerpo hasta quedar de lado contrario a donde originalmente se encontraba y esbozó una sonrisa. Sin duda, su sueño era el único sitio en donde podía vivir, literalmente, sus más absurdas fantasías. En su sueño, InuYasha la amaba, la idolatraba y la procuraba, todo lo contrario a la vida real. Hacía un par de días atrás que se habían topado de nuevo con Kikyo, esta vez InuYasha no dudó en correr tras ella sin siquiera mirar atrás. Kagome se sintió morir en aquel instante, su subconsciente le recordó que ella solo era una más en el grupo, cuyo único deber era el de ayudar a localizar los fragmentos de la Perla Shikon.

No podía culpar a InuYasha, simplemente no podía. Él no sabía nada con respecto a sus sentimientos, seguramente jamás le habían pasado tales ideas por la cabeza. Ella era la única tonta enamorada, estaba comenzando a creer que ese sería su destino, el tener al joven híbrido tan solo como un amor platónico.

Un sonido familiar hizo que la chica abriera los ojos poco a poco, en verdad odiaba su alarma. Tomó el pequeño reloj rosa y lo apagó, aún se encontraba algo aturdida por recién haber despertado; se levantó de la cama a la vez que con pasos torpes, comenzaba a dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Ese día debía acudir a la escuela, la graduación estaba a dos meses escasos y ella aún tenía problemas con sus materias. Se observó por un momento en el espejo, su cabello estaba más largo desde el primer día en que había llegado al Sengoku, sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados y rojizos; sin poder evitarlo dirigió su mirada hacia sus pechos. Con razón, ningún chico se interesaba en ella, su busto era demasiado pequeño como para atraer a alguien. Suspiró resignada y se metió a la ducha, inconscientemente comenzó a tararear una melodía.

[…]

-_¿Alguien sabe cuántos días han pasado desde que Kagome regresó a su época?_- Preguntó InuYasha un poco impaciente. El día anterior había tenido un enfrentamiento con un demonio como cualquier otro que se les ha cruzado en su camino, aunque éste logró darle un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó ligeramente aturdido en el tiempo.

-_Han pasado dos días InuYasha_- Respondió Miroku mientras disfrutaba del delicioso platillo que Kaede se había encargado de preparar para ellos.

-_¡Dos días! ¿Apenas?_- Gritó histérico, podía jurar que habían pasado incluso cinco. Dejó escapar uno de sus quejidos característicos y salió de la cabaña. ¿Desde cuándo la ausencia de su amiga le afectaba tanto? Era el colmo, no podía pasar un par de horas sin ella a su lado porque se volvía loco, todavía tenía que esperar un día más.

-_¡Amo InuYasha!_- El chico escuchó claramente como alguien lo llamaba, sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un manotazo en su cuello, no podía fallar. El anciano Myoga no se había aparecido por allí en un buen tiempo, seguramente tan solo acudía a molestar.

-_¿Qué quieres pulga odiosa?_- El pequeño demonio se puso de pie en la mano de InuYasha mientras arreglaba sus ropas.

-_Solo venía para felicitarlo_- InuYasha lo miró extrañado ¿Felicitarlo? Bien, era de esperarse, esa pulga ya se encuentra en años extra de vida, seguramente se había confundido.

-_Y puedo saber ¿por qué demonios me felicitas?_- Contestó el híbrido de mala gana. Myoga se sonrojo levemente y de un salto llegó hasta su hombro derecho.

-_Simplemente me alegro de que ya haya encontrado una pareja amo_- InuYasha se sonrojó ¿a qué se refería ese animal chupasangre? Él aún no tenía pareja.

-_Yo no tengo pareja idiota ¿de dónde sacas tales ideas?_- Myoga se sentó despacio, dejó pasar un par de segundos y suspiró.

-_Hace unos días lo vi con una señorita muy hermosa ¿Kikyo? Así se llama ¿no? Aunque debo admitir que siento pena por la pobre de Kagome, ella que tanto lo quiere amo, pero bueno, en esta vida lo mejor que se puede hacer es resignarse y dígame ¿Cómo le confesó sus sentimientos?_- InuYasha no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, esa pulga metiche lo había espiado mientras hablaba con Kikyo. Además ni siquiera estaban hablando de eso, la mujer había sentido la presencia de Naraku en los alrededores y le llamó para indicarle posibles caminos y lugares seguros para él y los demás ¡¿Qué demonios pasaba por la mente de todos?! Reconocía que alguna vez la había amado, sin embargo, el tiempo mata los sentimientos al igual que las acciones, ahora tan solo veía a Kikyo como alguien que merece respeto y una buena aliada contra la constante amenaza del otro infeliz. Y con respecto a Kagome ¿a qué se refería? Seguro estaba que lo quería, pero tan solo como amigo o incluso como un hermano, ella jamás podría llegar a quererlo de esa forma.

-_Viejo entrometido, esa mujer no es mi pareja y con respecto a Kagome mejor trágate tus palabras, no entiendo porque siempre todos malinterpretan lo que ocurre entre Kikyo y yo_- Habiendo dicho eso arrojó al insecto lo más lejos que hubo podido mientras se dirigía a paso firme al pozo devora huesos, sabía que dos días en su época no eran suficiente para Kagome, pero definitivamente no podía permanecer tanto tiempo fuera de su vista. Le daría el tiempo que ella necesitara, pero él estaría allí. Una vez que estuvo junto al pozo, dio un salto mientras una luz violeta lo envolvía.

[…]

El camino de su casa hasta la escuela era bastante agotador, más aún sin poder subir a un transporte público, los cuales estaban a punto de reventar por tanta gente que luchaba por ir en ellos hasta sus destinos. Había salido de su casa media hora de anticipo, la última vez había llegado tarde a su primera clase y le había costado una sanción. No quería que eso se repitiera.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, fue una mala idea hacerlo. El sueño que había tenido durante la noche había sido uno de los más reales y hermosos de su vida. InuYasha le susurraba cuanto la amaba al oído mientras que con sus garras recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Ante tales recuerdos, Kagome se sonrojó notablemente, aún podía recordar con exactitud las palabras que su amado híbrido le decía. Pero luego volvió bruscamente a la realidad.

Desde donde estaba caminando se podía observar el tejado de su instituto, seguramente habrían pocos chicos. Aprovecharía para adelantar sus deberes, la tarde anterior había trabajado mucho pero aun así no había llegado ni a la mitad. InuYasha seguramente vendría por ella la mañana siguiente, así que debía apurarse.

_-¡Higurashi! Hola, me da gusto verte_- Kagome sonrió de forma sincera, la escuela era, de una u otra forma, un escape de lo que ocurría en su vida. Eso no significa que le sea molesto el pasar de un tiempo a otro, por el contrario, pero un descanso bien merecido valía la pena.

-_Hola Hojo, también me da gusto verte ¿cómo has estado?_- El chico respondió con un _Bien, gracias_ a la vez que le entregaba a Kagome una bolsa, cuyo contenido era algo pesado.

_-Mira, estás son medicinas, cada una tiene un efecto diferente. Últimamente has estado ausente por tus múltiples enfermedades así que creí que traerte esto sería buena idea- _Kagome sonrió enternecida, pero dentro de ella irradiaba una chispa de furia, seguramente su abuelo había encontrado enfermedades cada vez más raras. Si seguía con eso, iban a internarla en una clínica por el resto de sus días.

_-Gracias Hojo, por cierto ¿podrías ayudarme con unos problemas algebraicos?_- El chico asintió mientras dirigía a Kagome a una de las mesas de la cafetería.

[…]

_-Hola InuYasha, supongo que vienes a buscar a Kagome ¿verdad? Lo lamento, pero ella se fue a la escuela, espero que no tarde en llegar ¿por qué no te sientas y comes un poco?- _InuYasha tomó asiento junto a Sota, y este no tardó en mostrarle su múltiple colección de tarjetas con dibujos de dragones y otros demonios.

-_Orejas de perro ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_- InuYasha lo miró de reojo, en cierta forma, el chico lo intimidaba un poco.

-_Lo acabas de hacer tonto_- Sota se rio dándose cuenta de lo que InuYasha quería decirle.

-_Lo tomaré con un sí ¿alguna vez has tenido un problema amoroso? Quiero decir, no existe ninguna relación sin problemas pero preferiría saber cómo solucionarlo_- InuYasha sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo entero. Múltiples imágenes pasaron por su mente en milésimas de segundo, veía a una Kagome sonriente y a una Kikyo seria, después apareció ese lobo apestoso. El joven híbrido sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados intentando aparentar que nada ocurría.

-_¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas?_- Justo en ese momento, la madre de Kagome le sirvió un enorme plato cuyo contenido se veía delicioso.

-_Porque tú eres el único chico con el que puedo hablar de esto sin sentirme avergonzado- _InuYasha suspiró, con un ligero movimiento de su mano le indicó a Sota que prosiguiera, de todas formas, debía encontrar una manera de distraerse mientras Kagome regresaba.

-_Lo que pasa es que hay un chico en el colegio que está interesado en mi novia Hitomi, y estoy preocupado. A veces incluso llego a creer que la trata mejor que yo y tengo miedo de que me deje por él ¿Algún consejo orejas de perro?-_ InuYasha meditó por unos instantes la situación.

-_No había escuchado situación más tonta en mi vida, Hitomi está contigo por una razón ¿no es cierto? Si tienen una relación cercana, tu deber es procurarla, mimarla, protegerla y todo lo que conlleva. Si alguien más se quiere meter entre ella y tú lo mejor que puedes hacer es demostrarle a la niña lo mucho que la quieres y lo importante que es para ti, y por más intentos que haga el otro chico para quedarse con ella, Hitomi no lo aceptará porque té eres el único en su vida ¿me entendiste enano?- _Sota sonrió y asintió. Le dio las gracias mientras corría hasta su habitación.

InuYasha continuó comiendo mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de decirle al hermano de Kagome ¿de dónde había sacado un consejo como tal para una situación así? Segundos después, sintió como si alguien le hubiese mojado con un balde de agua helada. Aquella situación ¡era exactamente igual a lo que él vivía con Kagome y Koga!

-_InuYasha cariño ¿estás bien?_- Preguntó la señora Higurashi al verlo completamente pálido. InuYasha se disculpó y salió huyendo hacia la habitación de la chica. Se recostó contra la pared mientras meditaba lo que acababa de suceder, llegando a la conclusión de que necesitaba ponerle un límite a Koga. Odiaba admitirlo pero hasta cierto punto Myoga tenía razón. Él ya estaba lo bastante crecidito como para aún no haber proclamado a alguien como su mujer y si no se daba prisa, seguramente terminaría desquiciado.

Giró su rostro topándose con una fotografía de Kagome con sus amigas, la tomó y la observó cauteloso. Kagome había pasado a formar parte importante de su vida, tanto, que no soportaba el tenerla lejos demasiado tiempo, si por él fuera, la reclamaría esa misma noche pero ¿Qué hay con los sentimientos de ella? Estaba seguro de que le tenía cariño, si no fuera así no estaría a su lado en las batallas pero ¿lo veía como un amante? ¿Un posible compañero de vida? Debía darse prisa en averiguarlo. Se puso de pie de un salto y se encaminó a la habitación de Sota.

-_¡Enano abre la puerta!_- Momentos después vio la puerta deslizarse suavemente hasta quedar entreabierta, dando a entender que le era permitido el paso.

-_¿Alguna vez Kagome te ha mencionado algo sobre mí? Independientemente de lo rutinario_- Sota lo miró curioso, después hizo una mueca graciosa.

-_Una vez escuché a mi hermana decirle a sus amigas que ella ya estaba enamorada de un chico, y que por eso no iba a aceptar ninguna proposición de noviazgo- _A InuYasha se le revolvió el estómago por un momento, había posibilidad de que fuera él, pero también de que fuera otro -_También hubo otra ocasión donde explicó algo de que su chico no le correspondía a sus sentimientos, que aún amaba a su antigua pareja y eso la hacía sentirse derrotada, creo que se estaba refiriendo a ti orejas de perro. _

InuYasha suspiró y salió de la habitación en silencio. Jamás se había detenido a pensar en el daño que le hacía a Kagome el hecho de que buscara a Kikyo, a pesar de no tener intenciones amorosas o algo por el estilo. La mejor forma de estar completamente seguro de que Kagome le correspondía, era preguntándoselo directamente.

[…]

-_Ya llegué mamá-_ Las orejas de InuYasha dieron un ligero tirón reconociendo de inmediato a la dueña de esa voz. Se levantó y se dirigió a la estancia. La madre de Kagome había salido con Sota a una reunión de padres y maestros al colegio mientras que el abuelo hacia la limpieza en el almacén que se encontraba en el patio trasero.

-_¿Mamá?_- Escuchó hablar de nuevo a la chica por lo que se apresuró a bajar las escaleras.

-_Hola Kagome_- La joven volvió su rostro topándose con un par de profundos orbes dorados.

-_¡InuYasha Caray! Me asustaste, no me digas que mamá no está-_ InuYasha negó con la cabeza.

-_Salió con tu hermano a una reunión o algo así, tu abuelo está en el patio limpiando esa choza donde guarda los amuletos_- Kagome suspiró mientras arrojaba su mochila a uno de los sillones.

-_InuYasha ¿quieres algo para cenar? Supongo que mañana regresamos y necesitamos energía_- El híbrido asintió mientras Kagome se dirigía a la cocina. Era ahora o nunca, debía de preguntarle.

-_Kagome, necesito hablar contigo._

_-Te escucho_- Respondió la chica volteando a verlo de manera rápida.

-_Pero ¿podemos subir a tu habitación? Es algo importante_- Kagome le miró confundida pero al final acepto ¿en verdad era tan importante? Su mente comenzó a hacerle una mala jugarreta, ¿y si le decía que había tomado la decisión de irse con Kikyo? La joven nipona sintió su corazón detenerse por unos instantes.

Una vez dentro de su alcoba, InuYasha cerró la puerta despacio, procurando colocarle el seguro como alguna vez Kagome le enseñó.

-_InuYasha ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué actúas tan raro?- _El chico suspiró, estaba dándose ánimos a si mismo, debía hacerlo y aquella sería su única oportunidad.

-_Kagome dime ¿cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia mí?- _La joven se quedó estática, esperaba todo menos una pregunta de esa clase ¿y ahora que se supone que debía hacer? Decirle que lo ama, que desea pasar el resto de su existencia a su lado, que desea ser la madre de sus hijos, que desea tenerlo en ese instante desnudo en su cama. Era demasiado, simplemente demasiado. Sintió como el calor en su rostro de un momento a otro aumentaba, provocándole un sonrojo bastante notorio. Intentó articular palabras pero no lo logró -_Dime Kagome ¿cómo me ves? ¿Cómo un amigo? ¿Un hermano? ¿Un amante?- _Si lo que InuYasha deseaba era que Kagome compitiera con el rojizo de su traje lo estaba logrando y muy bien.

-_InuYasha yo, tú, nosotros no podemos ¡Tú amas a Kikyo!- _Fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de comenzar a derramar lágrimas. El hanyo se acercó a ella y la sujetó contra él en un abrazo cálido y protector.

-_El tiempo hace que las personas se muestren como son Kagome, alguna vez amé con locura a Kikyo, lo admito. Pero después vino lo de Naraku y nuestros destinos fueron separados. Sin embargo, tú llegaste para llenar ese vacío que quedó, jamás creí que podría llegar a amar a alguien de nuevo, hasta que te descubrí -_InuYasha pensó por un momento lo que acababa de decir ¡maldita sea! Vaya que había sonado extraño- _Te amo tonta._

El rostro de Kagome pronto se vio inundado en lágrimas, en verdad deseaba que aquello no se tratase de uno de sus fantásticos sueños. Comenzó a palpar el pecho de InuYasha de forma inconsciente, debía asegurarse que era verdad, que lo que acababa de escuchar era la realidad y no un vil juego de su mente.

-_InuYasha, por favor dime que esto no es una mentira, he esperado tanto para escucharte decirlo que simplemente no lo creo, por favor, dime que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti, dime que es verdad- _InuYasha levantó el rostro de Kagome para poder verla a los ojos. Ahora estaba seguro de que ella le correspondía, no iba a permitir que creyera que era una broma.

-_Kagome, te amo_- Aquello fue casi un susurro, pero la chica lo alcanzó a oír perfectamente –_Jamás dudes de mí ¿de acuerdo? _

-_InuYasha_- Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Kagome ya se encontraba entre sus brazos, besándole con ternura. En cuanto su cerebro procesó lo que ocurría, le correspondió de la misma forma. La única vez que la había besado fue cuando estaban hasta el cuello de problemas con Kaguya, sus labios seguían conservando ese dulce y único sabor.

A falta de oxígeno se separaron, las mejillas de Kagome estaban teñidas de un ligero color rosado, haciéndole ver encantadora. InuYasha volvió a retomar el beso de una manera más atrevida y violenta, deseaba poder tenerla esa misma noche, y la tendría.

Kagome correspondió torpemente al salvaje beso que el hanyo le estaba otorgando, comenzaba a sentir una extraña humedad entre sus piernas, algo que InuYasha no pasó desapercibido.

Sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto, el joven híbrido bajó su mano hasta la zona íntima de Kagome, donde comenzó a frotar despacio esperando provocarle el mejor de los placeres. La inexperta sacerdotisa se sorprendió por aquel movimiento ¿desde cuándo InuYasha había perdido la timidez? Una onda de placer la invadió en cuanto sintió los dedos de su amado introducirse en ella de forma cuidadosa, intentó no moverse demasiado puesto que podría resultar herida por sus garras. Aquella sensación era magnífica, comenzaba a creer que en cualquier momento sus piernas colapsarían y quedaría a completa merced del hanyo. Aunque debía admitir que no era una mala idea. InuYasha olfateó el ambiente recibiendo aquel encantador aroma femenino que lo volvía completamente loco. Dejó los labios de Kagome y continuó besando su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello, el cuál lamió y mordió a su antojo ¿por qué hasta ahora tuvo que darse cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba? Pudo haberse ahorrado una muy buena cantidad de situaciones incómodas y sentimentales, si tan solo no hubiese estado tan ciego. Escuchó gemir a Kagome, esta vez con un volumen más alto.

-_Kagome, vamos al Sengoku ahora-_ Susurró al oído de la chica, la cual se estremeció. La voz de InuYasha sonaba ronca y masculina, en verdad sabía cómo seducir.

_-No, te necesito InuYasha_- Apenas pudo responder, los dedos del hanyo moviéndose hábilmente en su intimidad le hacían perder toda cordura.

-_No podemos hacerlo aquí, en cualquier momento alguien de tu familia vendrá-_ Kagome recapacitó y se separó de InuYasha despacio. Tenía razón, si alguien los descubría en esa situación tan comprometedora, sería un verdadero problema.

-_¿Vamos a continuar allá, verdad?- _Preguntó sonrojada, se veía a sí misma como una pervertida por pensar si quiera en ello.

-_Por supuesto, ven, rápido- _Kagome se subió a la espalda del hanyo mientras este de un salto atravesaba la ventana, cruzaron procurando no hacer ruido. Una vez en el templo, InuYasha ofreció su mano a Kagome para que pudiesen brincar dentro del pozo. La chica no lo pensó dos veces. Pronto, ambos se encontraron en la época antigua. InuYasha tomó en brazos a Kagome, y en menos de un minuto, ya estaban en una de las tantas cabañas casi abandonadas alrededor del bosque.

-_Me alegre de que recordaras a mi familia InuYasha- _El chico sonrió mientras se acercaba a Kagome y de forma lenta, acariciaba sus brazos por encima de la ropa.

-_De ninguna forma voy a permitir que nos interrumpan esta noche- _Juntó los labios de nuevo con los de la colegiala mientras esta le correspondía. Bajó por su cuello hasta llegar al comienzo de sus senos, en ningún otro momento, las prendas le habían parecido tan molestas.

Con un solo movimiento de sus garras, la blusa de Kagome quedó hecha trizas en el suelo. La chica ni siquiera lo sintió. Poco a poco comenzaron a retroceder hasta toparse con un futon. Kagome se deleitaba con las sutiles caricias de InuYasha en todo su cuerpo pero ¿aquello era justo? Se incorporó como pudo, acercó su boca hasta una de las orejas caninas y comenzó a lamerla despacio. InuYasha sintió como su miembro daba un fuerte tirón aún cubierto por su Hakama.

Aquel era el motivo por el cual no permitía que Kagome le acariciara las orejas, ese era su punto débil. Si la chica seguía con ello, terminaría corriéndose antes de tiempo. Volvió a besarla ahora con ternura. Las caricias y los gemidos siguieron por un buen rato, InuYasha se dedicó a buscar el punto débil de Kagome, el cual resultó ser su vientre. Cada vez que la besaba o acariciaba en aquella zona, la chica gemía más de lo normal. Le encantaba verla así, desde ese momento en adelante, cada noche, la haría suya, y se lo haría saber a cualquiera que intentara acercarse, sobre todo al sarnoso de Koga.

InuYasha sintió su miembro palpitar una vez más, comenzaba a dolerle. Observó de nuevo a Kagome, completamente desnuda debajo de él, con su zona íntima bastante húmeda. Había llegado el momento. Sabía que Kagome era virgen y que además era imposible que no sintiese dolor alguno.

-_Kagome, relájate ¿vale?- _La chica asintió y cerró los ojos. InuYasha aprovechó para besarla con infinita dulzura mientras se deslizaba despacio entre sus piernas. Una vez que sintió un pequeño obstáculo para seguir con su cometido, susurró un _Lo siento Kag _y lo atravesó de una sola embestida.

Como era de esperarse, la chica ahogó un grito de dolor mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. InuYasha intentó no moverse demasiado, esperaba el momento en el que el cuerpo de Kagome se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro. Pudo notar las pequeñas gotas de agua salada recorriendo las mejillas de la joven. Se acercó a su rostro y besó su nariz, después sus mejillas y finalmente su barbilla. Luego de unos minutos, Kagome inconscientemente comenzó a mover ligeramente su cadera, InuYasha lo interpretó como una señal de aprobación para continuar. El resto fue maravilloso, sus cuerpos se ajustaron al ritmo de las embestidas de manera perfecta, la calidez de Kagome alrededor del miembro de InuYasha era exquisita. Luego de algunas embestidas rápidas, InuYasha pudo sentir que estaba a punto de terminar, besó a Kagome y continuó. Finalmente, ambos llegaron al clímax, momento que InuYasha aprovechó para morderla. Se perdieron por unos instantes en la maravillosa sensación que estaba viviendo, hasta volver a la realidad.

Sus respiraciones aún se encontraban agitadas, InuYasha se dejó caer pesadamente al lado de Kagome. El frío nocturno se coló dentro de la cabaña, Kagome se estremeció y se acercó lo más que pudo a InuYasha, éste a su vez la abrazó de forma protectora.

-_Sigo sin creer que esto sea realidad InuYasha, es tan perfecto- _El chico la abrazó con más fuerza mientras depositaba un beso en su frente.

-_Pues más vale que lo creas Kagome- _La chica inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos hasta su cuello, topándose con una cicatriz de mordida.

-_InuYasha ¿me mordiste?- _El joven híbrido solo se limitó a asentir.

-_Esa es mi marca Kagome, significa que tú me perteneces y nadie, absolutamente nadie puede tocarte. Ni siquiera sujetarte, espero que ese lobo se dé cuenta pronto de que no tendrá oportunidad contigo y deje de seguirte._

_-Pero InuYasha, sabes que Koga es mi amigo- _InuYasha sonrió, no había motivo por el cual ponerse celoso. Kagome le pertenecía ahora y siempre.

-_Tú misma lo has dicho amor, son amigos, nada más- _Kagome se sintió halagada por más extraño que sonase. Siendo sincera, le encantaba que InuYasha estuviese celoso por ella, sin embargo, todo tiene límites.

Aunque Kikyo aún siguiese con vida, y Naraku continuara siendo una verdadera molestia, sabía que las cosas cambiarían. Ahora estaba con InuYasha y nada ni nadie podría separarlos, ni siquiera la misma muerte.

-_Te amo InuYasha- _Susurró antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

-_Yo a ti Kagome, como no tienes una idea-_ InuYasha la abrazó mientras dirigía su vista hacia la pequeña ventana de la cabaña, observando a detalle cada una de las estrellas que decoraban el hermoso cielo nocturno.

_**Somehow, without my ever noticing it, it felt so natural, having Kagome near ~ InuYasha**_

**N/A: **¿Un mes? ¿Dos meses? ¿Alguien tiene una idea de cuánto ha pasado sin que hubiese escrito algo? Bueno, no importa. El punto es que por fin mi inspiración para escribir regresó curiosamente cuando tengo un resfriado terrible. Hace bastante que no escribía un lemon de estos dos tortolitos y supongo que perdí la costumbre, pero ojalá pueda recuperarla pronto. Sin más que agregar, espero que allá sido de su agrado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.

_MagicalWhispers _


End file.
